Cuando quieras
by Naghi-tan
Summary: La vida da giros, unos buenos y otros no tanto. Cuando tienes un futuro aparentemente aburrido ¿Qué es lo último que te esperarías? Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #03.


**Título: **Cuando quieras

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Fandom:** Ed, Edd n Eddy

**Personajes/Pareja: **Kevin/Edd (Kevin/Eddward Marion)

**Advertencias: **Coloco a los personajes con una edad considerable, poniéndolos como "futuro". Relación chico x chico. NO lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la caricatura **Ed, Edd n Eddy**, no me pertenecen, son de su creador **Danny Antonucci** y de **Cartoon Network**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **La vida da giros, unos buenos y otros no tanto. Cuando tienes un futuro aparentemente aburrido ¿Qué es lo último que te esperarías? Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #03.

**Número de palabras: **1960

**Tabla: **Angst **No. Y Nombre: **025. Final

**Grupo: **Minutitos

**Notas de autor: **Recomendado escuchar **The world at large **de **Modest Mouse**. Sinceramente desearía tener el don del dibujo, para plasmar a Kevin y Edd a como los tengo en la mente.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ojeando un pequeño libro de <em>

_Consejos para el sexo ¿Recuerdas_

_Cuando todos los chicos estaban en la_

_Moda electrónica? _

—**Flourescent Adolescent—** Arctic Monkeys

* * *

><p>No todo era malo, Kevin se repitió al ver la pantalla de su computadora, suspiró y siguió con la escritura del reporte semanal que debía haber hecho el día anterior y que su jefe solicitaba con total impaciencia. Tenía veintiocho años, era divorciado y tenía dos hijos, de los cuales —gracias al cielo— su ex esposa se hacía cargo con total recelo. Su matrimonio con Sarah había llegado a su fin un par de años atrás, ambos se dieron cuenta que la amistad no era lo mismo que compartir una vida juntos.<p>

Sarah fue la que dio el paso para iniciar los trámites del divorcio, ella siempre daba el primer paso. Lo que les había atraído los acabó separando, si él la quería demasiado por su independencia, por su carácter volátil y su determinación, eso mismo a la larga lo había echado hacia atrás.

La independencia de ella llegó a hartarle, a que siempre que salía a alguna parte ella no le dijese que llegaría tarde y solo le decía que se preparase la cena congelada que había dejado en el lavabo de la cocina. El carácter de su ex esposa le llegó a exasperar a ponerlo en vergüenza y en situaciones bochornosas, llegó a comprender a Ed y sintió una gran empatía cuando en las tardes de salidas al parque con los niños, Sarah hiciera berrinches monumentales por no haberle comprado el estúpido sabor de helado que quería. Y la determinación por superarlo era lo que acabó todo, ella había conseguido un trabajo en el cual le pagaban más que a Kevin, él se alegraba por ella, pero eso no la complacía, necesitaba dejar en claro que ella era la que era necesitada y la que debía ser el centro del Universo. La determinación por lograrlo hizo lo que hizo y desde luego, fue el centro del Universo de los demás pero no de él.

Quedaron como amigos, porque así habían iniciado y verdaderamente no querían romper un lazo que se inició desde que ambos eran unos niños.

Sarah era miembro de un bufete de abogados, había logrado muchas cosas y Kevin, sin importar que ya no fueran pareja, le deseaba lo mejor. Habían días en los que se reunían a tomar una taza de café y hablaban de cosas varías, algunas importantes otras no tanto.

Ese día se citaron en la cafetería de siempre.

Kevin terminó el reporte y se lo entregó a su jefe, quien solo dio un suspiro y le dijo que podía marcharse. Su trabajo no era la gran cosa, nacido de una familia adinerada, Kevin tenía como objetivo estudiar administración para preservar el negocio de la familia, pero a mediados de la carrera Universitaria, decidió que eso no era lo suyo y que bien podría hacer de su vida otra cosa, un poco más emocionante, hacer algo que en verdad le gustase.

Cada uno de sus amigos y conocidos habían logrado lo que quisieron y él aún no hallaba lo que le llevaría a seguir sus sueños, seguía estancado en el trabajo de oficina que tenía desde los veintidós años, sus conocimientos básicos en administración le habían podido colocar un poco sobre la mayoría de sus compañeros de oficina, pero era abrumador, la rutina era la misma.

—¿Me estás prestando atención?— Sarah le chasqueó los dedos frente el rostro y salió de sus pensamientos, aturdido porque no recordaba el momento en que había llegado a la cafetería.

—Lo siento— se quitó la gorra roja y pasó una mano por la cabeza, tenía la camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y el saco estaba colgado en una de las esquinas de la silla, Nazz le había dicho que de esa forma parecía un hombre rebelde, lejos de su vida monótona—, no te escuché bien.

—Sigues siendo el mismo— Sarah puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió—, he dicho que Ed recibió una carta de doble d.

Kevin arqueó una ceja expectante, desde que salieron de la escuela media Edd había tomado un rumbo diferente al de todos ellos. Sabía que el cabeza de calcetín era el amor platónico de su ex esposa, y que ella no pudo y no quería entrometerse en la vida de aquel nerd, la excusa era que él se veía lo suficientemente lindo al poner su rostro de determinación. Doble de pensaba a lo grande cuando era planear un futuro digno para seguir adelante, y por lo que Sarah le contaba cuando estaban casados, él había cumplido las expectativas.

—Ed me ha dicho que Rolf igual recibió una carta de Eddward— Sarah prosiguió, cerrando los ojos y tomando su café con leche, canela y jarabe de chocolate—, me ha mostrado una foto de él— vio como Sarah abría los ojos y mostraba una alegría que no podía contener—¡Se ha puesto más guapo!

Kevin logró contener una carcajada, Edd no era feo, simplemente se vestía de forma ridícula y su personalidad tímida hacía que casi nadie se le quisiese acercar, su risa no era de burla o incredulidad, era por la emoción que Sarah emanaba, parecía casi una niña.

—¿Qué decía en su carta?— suspiró y siguió el hilo de la conversación, si dejaba que la pelirroja diera esos rodeos, saldrían de ahí pasando las ocho de la noche.

—Ha dicho que pasará Diciembre aquí— la pelirroja sonrió—, aunque lo escribió de una forma más formal.

Ya imaginaba de qué forma, algo así como: _"… He decidido pasar las festividades en el lugar donde crecí, cabe destacar que es una equivocación decir que Navidad es algo que…"_, pero suponía que no era lo único que su ex quería decirle.

—Eso no es todo, Sarah— le sonrió—, puedo verlo en tu rostro, quieres estar aquí pero tienes que hacer un viaje a causa del trabajo y me dejarás a los niños.

—Haz acertado con lo del viaje— la mujer se ruborizó—, pero no es por el trabajo, voy a visitar a Jimmy, por eso me llevo a los niños.

Eso era nuevo, Sarah y Jimmy se habían dejado de hablar desde que salieron de la Universidad. No sabía la razón, pero que la pelirroja fuera a visitarle hasta Canadá era algo de qué alegrarse.

—Entonces— Kevin se levantó y tomó su saco, aquella plática ya estaba terminada—, te deseo suerte con él.

—Gracias, Kevin.

.

.

.

Era media noche y aún estaba enfrascado en números, gráficas y documentos sobre la investigación de campo que sus demás compañeros habían hecho a lo largo del año. Odiaba esa vida tan monótona, deseaba salir de ello, de conectarse con lo que más le apasionaba, de manejar motocicletas profesionalmente.

No podía más, exasperado se levantó de golpe y procedió a vestirse para tomar un paseo de media noche, tomó la chaqueta de cuero, se colocó las botas y el casco que estaba en la mesilla de la sala fue levantado de ahí.

Salió de su casa y fue al garaje, sonriendo al ver su motocicleta negra, la que casi no salía porque le había costado un ojo de la cara. El sonar de llaves y el fino ronroneo de la maquina le relajaron un poco.

Salió a las calles y lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del motor, aullando alegremente.

Era una sensación que extrañaba con frecuencia, que le hacía querer tirar toda su vida aburrida a la basura e irse a otro lugar e iniciar de cero. Se detuvo frente al parque donde pasó la mayor parte de su niñez. Descendió y caminó rumbo al árbol donde Sarah y él habían tallado sus nombres, no era la nostalgia de un amor infantil el que le hacía regresar, eran los polvos del sueño que había prometido cumplir en su momento.

—¿Nostalgia?— una voz desconocida pero a la vez familiar le hizo sobresaltarse, dio la vuelta y ante sus ojos vio a la persona que menos se esperaba.

—¿Cabeza de calcetín?— no podía creer que el niño enclenque que antes conocía se hubiera vuelto aquel hombre de gran porte y de aspecto algo salvaje, ¿De qué cojones trabajaba?

—Parece ser que no te has olvidado de mí— el nombrado suspiró y caminó hacia el árbol—, ¿Siempre te casaste con Sarah?

Kevin parpadeó y salió del shock inicial, el bastardo de doble d se había puesto algo informal, saliendo de las horribles combinaciones que siempre se ponía de niño, ahora cargaba Levi´s negros y camisa roja, la gorra aún la llevaba puesta, pero tenía ligeros cambios.

—Me casé y divorcié— afirmó, riéndose ante lo patético que debió haber sonado—, y no es nostalgia del tipo romántico si planeas preguntar.

—Supongo— Edd sonrió—, me he perdido de tantas cosas. Pero me alegra que muchos de nuestros amigos hayan logrado cumplir sus metas.

Que no preguntase sobre él, rogó en silencio, que se saltase a otro tema, no quería decirle que su vida le daba vergüenza y que deseaba hacer algo más.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— trató de sacar otro tema, eso siempre funcionaba con Rolf.

—Vine a visitar el lugar donde disfruté de mi niñez— dijo con aparente sorpresa, Kevin se maldijo, Edd no era Rolf—, tengo menos de un mes, después retomo mi trabajo.

Gruñó, el imbécil tenía una vida tan emocionante, si era cierto lo que una vez Ed le había dicho, entonces viajar para investigar todo sobre las culturas antiguas valía mucho la pena.

—Aunque sinceramente ya quiero darme un respiro— Kevin le miró perplejo—, he hecho tantos viajes que ya no recuerdo la última vez que pasé en un solo lugar más de un par de meses.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo, tratando de frenar las palabras agresivas que querían salir de su boca—, tienes todo lo que una vez soñaste, ¿Por qué quieres dejar todo?

—Porque me parece aburrido.

El golpe de aquellas palabras le dio de lleno y le hizo mirarle con sorpresa.

—¿Has hablado con Sarah?— preguntó.

—No— el menor silbó alegremente—, Eddy es el que me ha dicho que no has cumplido con tu sueño.

—Entonces no estás aquí para pasar las festividades, supongo— era bochornoso, que alguien que vivía por todas partes truncara su viaje por el mundo solo para poder apoyar a un conocido, porque no eran amigos.

—Efectivamente— Edd habló calmadamente—, todos pasamos por esto, Kevin, llegamos a un punto donde no sabemos qué hacer con nuestra vida, no hay interés alguno por lo que se está haciendo. Yo llegué a pasar por eso, cuando en la Universidad llevaba Medicina y a finales de la carrera decidí que no era lo mío.

—No sabía de ello— Kevin estaba perplejo, creía que era el único que pasaba por eso.

—Ed y Eddy son los únicos que saben— el menor se dio la vuelta—, Eddy pensó que sería buena idea que alguien que ha pasado por tu situación llegase y te dijera mi experiencia.

Kevin vio como comenzaba su marcha, ¿Se iba?

—Déjame ser el que guie el camino que quieres seguir— le escuchó decir—, descubre conmigo que hay muchas cosas que aprender. Ponle fin a tu monotonía y emprende el viaje.

Y había aparecido la persona que le daba la oportunidad de seguir su camino, no lo pensó mucho, miró el árbol donde el nombre de Sarah y él se encontraban y sonrió, era momento de dejar todo atrás y vivir sus propias aventuras. El fino polvo dorado se lo estaba proporcionando ese nerd.

Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia él. Que gran cambio en una sola noche.

—Cuando quieras, cabeza de calcetín.

**[Editado por amor al fandom 09/12/2014]**


End file.
